


【了游】Accompany

by FrozenFogCocktail



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFogCocktail/pseuds/FrozenFogCocktail
Summary: 非典型ABOOmega没有发情期，Alpha有而且会变得特别粘人。小情侣贴贴糖分补充，我流好男人鸿上了见。一堆搞黄文学里难得的非R向。
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, 鸿上了见x藤木游作
Kudos: 3





	【了游】Accompany

藤木游作回到家的时候没看到鸿上了见，他没有在工作间，但这种时候他一般都还在工作不会那么早的进入到卧室中休息，而越靠近就越能闻到扑面而来的白雪松的味道，成年人平时会刻意收敛信息素的释放，能嗅到的味道仅仅只是混着点松脂气息的淡淡的檀香味。在游作认知里白雪松味的信息素一点都不呛人，但原本醇厚又令人沉醉的味道现在变得浓烈起来，连他的呼吸都被白雪松的香味所占据，游作像是置身于雪景中又被成片的白雪松围绕着，信息素如同汹涌翻腾的大海一般仿佛要将他整个淹没。

其实早些的时候鸿上了见还在工作间，但发情期带来的持续低烧状态让他暂时停下了手上的工作去到卧室里休息，了见虽然预料到了标记之后会出现这样的状况，但是没想到对伴侣陪伴的需求居然远比他想的还要强烈。他在下意识想去拿柜子里的抑制剂时才想起来柜子里已经什么都没有了，大概是标记之前当着游作的面打抑制剂的场景刺激到了他，剩余的抑制剂在标记之后被高中生以正当理由全部没收了，而不属于病痛引起的低烧吃药也无济于事。

终端还拿在手中，鸿上了见也是第一次应对这种状况，本来想上网查询一下是否有应对的办法，但他好几次都在看向通讯录时差点儿将藤木游作的电话拨打出去，而不慎拨出去的那几次也在瞬间掐断了。高中生现在还在学校里上课，即便Alpha发情期的本能再怎么逼迫他，鸿上了见也不想为了这种【他认为】可以自己应付的生理本能把游作叫回来。

但可惜的是这样状况在已经互相绑定的伴侣身上都只有一个处理办法，在鸿上了见最后一次不由自主地打开联系人看着位于最上面属于高中生的那个号码时，还是按下了拨号键。但他在即将拨通的前一秒又直接掐断通话并将终端关机，接着扔到了一时够不到的地方。

违抗生理本能那一瞬间让持续的低烧状态变得更糟糕了，他变本加厉的想要汲取伴侣的信息素，直线降低的安全感和某种鸿上了见已经遗忘了很久的感觉让他眼眶发热。他看向了放在另一个枕头上叠的好好的衣服，那是将游作换下来暂时没来及放去洗衣篮里的校服，成年人犹豫了一下还是拿了过来枕到了头下。属于omega的信息素味道很淡，柚子和薄荷的味道都几乎闻不出来。但这也足够了，鸿上了见决定强制自己不去考虑别的事情，闭上眼睛进入睡眠，暂时借助这件校服来抵御身体机能反馈给他的难题。

游作站在卧室的门前停顿了一下，他隐约记得在生理课上看到过这种Alpha独有的生理问题，这是他们标记之后Alpha迎来的第一个发情期。标记的时候准备周全的成年人倒是把一切都处理妥当了，游刃有余得让游作感到不爽，如果不是要咬下去将自己的信息素注入进去才可以完成标记，游作毫不怀疑他连后颈的疼痛都体会不到。

两个人平时都有自己的事情要做，游作还要上学，他们都没什么时间粘在一起。没有标记之前还能感觉到一点来自Alpha的焦躁感和时不时的独占欲，但是标记以后那种稳定安心的感觉让鸿上了见再也没外露什么情绪，而且他要等游作成年并准备好以后才会正式标记他，这期间依旧给游作留了能够考虑和反悔的余地。

可无论鸿上了见和藤木游作再怎么比同龄人要成熟，他们也是第一次和摆在心口位置的人谈恋爱。靠注射抑制剂来压制的发情期反扑得非常猛烈，了见甚至在游作进门的时候就醒了，原本被他枕着的衣服只是稍微乱了一点，而低烧带来的头疼在捕捉到属于藤木游作的信息素的时候减轻了不少，对于伴侣的渴求让他在游作到达卧室门口的时候不由自主的一把将人拉进怀里抱住，把头埋在游作侧颈，用睡得翘起的发丝磨蹭着他的脖颈。  
游作被突然的拉拽惊了一下但没有抗拒，因为贴近而感觉到的发烫的皮肤和一瞬间观察到的漫着潮红的脸颊让高中生大概明白发生了什么，和平时完全相反如同大型犬一样的举动让他伸手拍了拍成年人的后背。

“....抱歉，我第一次应对这样的情况。”

鸿上了见松开他然后转过头深呼吸了一口气，如同感冒期一般听起来有点瓮的声音和染着点红色的鼻尖让了见看起没有平时那样成熟和从容，估计生理本能是不想让他放手的，但是鸿上了见依旧把藤木游作的感受放在了第一位考虑。

了见是松手了但是游作没有，他用力的抱紧了将手放开的鸿上了见把额头抵在他的胸口，在听到和自己一样稍微加快的心跳声以后又继续把手扣在他身后。

“我也是，但我们可以一起寻找解决的办法。不要想着靠你自己一个人面对…我们不是伴侣吗？”

藤木游作的主动拥抱让鸿上了见紧绷的神经放松了不少，原本半悬在高中生后背的手又慢慢的抱了回去，在不将身体的大部分重量压在他身上的同时把下巴搭在了游作的肩膀上。

鼻尖充斥着柚子和薄荷融合在一起的干净又清新的味道，刚刚仅能在衣服上闻到一点，但现在游作就在他面前，他可以尽情的汲取伴侣的信息素，自己的绑定对象就在这里的认知和安定感安抚了生理本能被扰乱的Alpha。

柚子和薄荷的清香中和了白雪松那股醇厚又强势的味道，而Alpha同时也为了捕捉更多属于omega的信息素而下意识的收敛了自己的信息素，原本将游作整个人浸没的白雪松现在只是淡淡的在萦绕在周围，小心翼翼的包裹着他。

“有什么我能帮上忙的吗？”

游作顺着他的后背拍了拍，只要偏过头就能挨到搭在自己肩膀上的人。游作慢慢的靠过去用嘴唇蹭了一下他的鬓发，就算隔着校服那层衣料也能感觉到一点不寻常的温度，原本习惯了独立自主的成年人依旧想只靠自身坚韧的意志来熬过不使用抑制剂的发情期，但至少这回了见没打算靠继续忍受煎熬的方式来解决这件事，能够稍微依赖自己这一点还是让高中生暗自松了口。

不然每一次都是只有游作被照顾得好好的，而了见很多关于自己的事情都不会跟他提，要不是偶然撞见了鸿上了见半靠在被打碎的玻璃柜的旁边往血管里注射抑制剂的场面，他都不知道家里放了那么多用于处理伤口的药品。

成年人时不时从衣物下显露出来的绷带也有了解释，之前问的话也只能得到工作时间不慎被玻璃或者别的什么东西划伤的解释，就这么答非所问的被敷衍过去了，而游作皱着眉过来查看他的伤口时也只能确定那就是些细小的划伤。

但鸿上了见已经不是第一次因为发情期的攻击欲控制不住手上的力量而打碎什么东西了，继续隐瞒下去也会有被藤木游作发现的一天，随着年龄的增长每一年的剂量都在增加，在没有标记伴侣的情况下发作的时间也非常不稳定，最麻烦的还是在应酬酒会上的时候会有别的诱因，这次就是因为这样的原因而被提前诱发了这样的状态。

那天放学回来的藤木游作先是被白雪松的味道浸得差点喘不过气，霸道的着侵占呼吸的信息素才刚打开门就扑面而来，但游作进门时看着地上的空瓶和碎玻璃上的血迹差点连呼吸都止住了，而鸿上了见正要往自己身上注射抑制剂的场景刺激到了他，接着高中生都还没思考什么身体就先一步动了，他跑过来一把夺过了鸿上了见手上的抑制剂。

他捏着空瓶的手在颤抖，游作不敢想象鸿上了见已经把第几支抑制剂打进了血管，他想都没想就扯开自己的领带再拉下校服的领子，接着抓紧了鸿上了见的手臂。藤木游作的手还在颤抖，不是因为他直接正面接触一个发情期中Alpha，而是游作明确且清晰的知道到这是一件非常重要但鸿上了见从来没有跟他提过的事情。

“标记我，了见。”

鸿上了见面对藤木游作解开校服让他标记的举动只是咬了咬牙把头扭了过去，他也不打算去拿回那一管抑制剂，理论上来说现在的Alpha会非常暴躁且充满攻击性，藤木游作夺取瓶子的举动就更是挑衅一般更加刺激到了鸿上了见的神经，本能无时无刻都想摧毁他的理智，身体里的每一个细胞都催促着他去标记藤木游作，让这个有着绿宝石那般好看的眼睛的人彻底属于自己。

可一旦标记之后想要接触绑定是非常困难的，对Alpha的影响没有多严重但是解除绑定的omega只能去做腺体切除手术，而这对身体的损伤非常大，连能不能在这样的手术中活下来都是未知数。

鸿上了见不去看高中生的白皙的脖颈也不去管自己可以说得上是糟糕透顶的状态，他知道游作话语中的含义，但是无论如何他都不能在这样的情况下匆忙的解决眼前的问题，这无关游作的意志，即便高中生再怎么表示自己不会后悔，鸿上了见也不想让藤木游作这么轻率的决定他自己的未来。

他希望游作能在思考过后再做出自己真正的选择，藤木游作是自由的，他无意为了那十年捆绑游作的灵魂。鸿上了见第一次避开了藤木游作的视线，他不会让游作承受一时的冲动的造成后果，鸿上了见坚持着自己的底线，他不会也不想伤害游作。

鸿上了见支撑着玻璃柜站稳身体，坚定又缓慢的向藤木游作摇了摇头，接着挪开了高中生的手腕。游作的脖颈就在他面前，了见触碰高中生领子的手还在颤抖，只要更进他一步就能直接咬穿他脖颈后面的腺体。但鸿上了见什么都没做，他忍耐着喉咙的干渴和灼烧理智的煎熬在藤木游作的后颈处印下了一个浅浅的亲吻，接着拉上了高中生的校服，然后一秒都不停的转身回到卧室，将自己反锁在室内。

从那以后鸿上了见不再刻意避开藤木游作来解决这个问题，他只是将需要靠抑制剂来渡过这个时期的事实告诉了高中生，并且坚决的回绝了标记他这一件事。

而忍无可忍的藤木游作也是第一次对鸿上了见发火，游作能感觉到了见对他的珍惜，但那种把他放在安全的地方，让他远离的危险的保护者状态让游作觉得自己被当成了放在展馆内的藏品。鸿上了见根本就不打算向他坦白自己的心意，就只是这样维持着隔了一层透明玻璃的状态远远的看着他。

那天被矮了自己半个头的高中生推到沙发上又莽撞的亲上来的成年人也愣住了，这个吻急切又匆忙，像是为了不让他有机会反应一般甚至还擦破了两人的唇角，但鸿上了见没有推开他，只是慢慢的拍了拍他的后背。年轻人对自己喜欢的对象总是一头热就去追求，他原本觉得藤木游作对他的好感总有一天会变淡，如果他这么草率的答应的话到了无法挽回的地步游作又会追悔莫及。

他很珍惜游作，也能感觉到游作对他的好感，但鸿上了见想藤木游作不后悔他所经历过的人生和走过的路，他能去往更高处的地方，不想高中生为了一时的头脑发热而放弃他原本应该拥有的未来。  
游作在听完他的话以后只是用力的抓紧了他的领子，气势汹汹的向他告白，大有了见不答应他就不放手的意味。

“鸿上了见，为什么你就不能认为我想要的，我想拥有的那个未来中有你的存在呢？”

岂料年轻人满腔莽撞而直白的感情完全在他的预想之外他，那一句“我想和你一起抓住崭新的未来”还是让鸿上了见动摇了，他虽然想过不会向游作告知自己的心意但他从来都没有放弃过这段感情，鸿上了见再三考虑后最终还是妥协般的叹了一口气，他回应了藤木游作的告白，不过正式标记要在他成年之后。在这期间要是藤木游作后悔了他们还有的挽回的余地【游作在听到这个理由以后又和他吵了一架】但鸿上了见确实是想把一切选择权都交给藤木游作，让他决定自己想要走的路。

因为获得了伴侣的陪伴紊乱的思绪和不安全感逐渐平复下来，鸿上了见这才抬起头慢慢的将手放开，然后理顺了藤木游作被蹭乱的校服领子。

“已经足够了，这样就好。”

“现在已经快过晚饭时间了。工序复杂的料理我不太会...味增汤可以吗？”

游作踮起脚伸手撩开鸿上了见的额发确认他的体温，额头的温度还是有点灼热，接着他又拉了拉了见的领子示意他低头，然后在他额头上浅浅的吻了一下。虽然知道这只是Alpha发情期的正常状态而并非病症，但藤木游作依旧保持着对鸿上了见的关心，他希望能做点什么来减轻发情期带来的的负面影响。

“我不知道你还会做这个？”

“因为你基本不让我进厨房。”

虽然是抱怨的语句但游作的语气中只隐藏着一丝没有显露出来的笑意，他从来没有埋怨过鸿上了见过于强烈的责任心，游作只是希望他能稍微轻松一些，不要往身上揽太多重担。

“那还真是我的错，埋没了你制作料理的天分。”

鸿上了见不留痕迹的碰了一下自己的额头，印在额头上的吻不仅是安抚同样也包含着着快点好起来的祝愿，藤木游作像是不慎感冒或者发烧时鸿上了见对他所做的那样，学模学样的将这个举动用在了成年人身上。少年人毫不掩饰自己的心意，像是夏日的阳光一般直白又炽热的感情每一次都能直达鸿上了见的心底。

“我还是更喜欢你做的料理，不过今天由我来准备晚饭，了见你在餐桌等一下。或者....你想留在这里再休息一会儿？”

游作真正松开手的那瞬间突如其来的不安定感又再次席卷过Alpha才被安抚的神经，缺失感让了见直接伸手握住了游作的手阻止他离开。反应过来自己的举动以后鸿上了见也愣住了，他似乎是没料想到会发生这样的事情，茫然的看向了自己伸出去的手。生理本能远比他想的还要渴求omega的陪伴，鸿上了见意识到他刚刚没能控制住这个本能，但游作什么都没说也没问他任何事情，只是在鸿上了见绷紧神经将不安定感吞咽回去，强迫自己放手的时候——稳稳的，坚定的回握了他的手。

“我不介意你在一旁指点。”

从卧室到厨房的距离并不远，但这小段路上他们依旧保持牵着手的状态和时不时的眼神接触，手心和手心贴合在一起，那点暖意仿佛能让心也跟着热乎起来，他们彼此都仍旧因为会这个习以为常的小动作而心跳不已。

到了厨房以后游作没有立刻放手，而是继续保持着这样的状态翻出了冰箱里的食材。虽然游作很不想放开但他总不可能单手完成味增汤的制作，不过有冒险精神的少年人不介意挑战一下难度，完成一道单手制作的料理。而这样的想法还没来及实施鸿上了见就先一步放开了手，不过他没有离开，而是走到游作身后抱稳他的腰，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他后颈处被发丝掩盖着的咬痕然后再轻轻的吻了一下。

“先泡海带，不过要静置一段时间。这段时间里你可以准备点别的，比如豆腐块。”

“.....你还真的打算‘指点’我啊，revolver老师。”

“..........别学AI说话。”

从身后传来的声音还是还是有点儿瓮，而如同什么大型犬一样磨蹭他后颈的动作有点痒，但藤木游作不介意将自己的任何弱点暴露在鸿上了见面前，即便他在平日的生活中依旧保持着对Alpha该有的警惕，这其中也从来都不包含鸿上了见。对于游作来说性别并不会印象他对事物的判断，他完全有能力把比他还要强壮并且富有攻击型的Alpha打翻在地，但他从未感受到身为Alpha的鸿上了见对他有过任何的威压和强迫，游作在意的从来也都只是了见这个人而并非他是什么。

“我想这确实需要一段时.....”

游作在刚回头的那一刹那就被抬高了下巴，接着就是落在嘴唇上的吻。鸿上了见低下头半阖着眼睛，眼睫微微颤动着在眼睑处投下半片阴影，那好看的蓝宝石还闪动着稀碎的亮光，如同落在海面上的星尘一般让人沉醉。白雪松的味道又再次变得明显了一些，这一次不再是小心翼翼的萦绕在游作周围，而是如同鸿上了见拥抱他那样紧紧的将他包裹住。

“唔......”

但只有拥抱是紧的，鸿上了见给他的并不是喘不过气的吻，而就只是为了亲近一般温和又绵长的亲吻着他，舌尖触碰到了一起也只是黏在一块儿慢慢的摩擦着。成年人没有刻意去榨空高中生的氧气，知道游作会有些站不住所以抱稳了他的腰，在途中也会稍微松开一些让他呼吸，然后又抵着游作的额头吻过去。他们甚至都没闭上眼，就这样看着对方的眼睛。

“现在时间应该够了。”

“....我可不想你拿这个当理由。”

两个人的嘴唇都湿润而通红，游作就着了见还低着头的姿势轻轻的撞了一下他的额头。

吃过简单的晚饭以后他们坐到了沙发上，鸿上了见在藤木游作回来之后就再也没碰过自己的终端，此时正考虑着要不要拿回来查看今天的消息时他看到了高中生正要打出去的学校电话。

“明天不是休息日，藤木游作。你还要上学。”

鸿上了见直接拿走了他的手机，义正言辞的拦截了高中生请假在家陪他的打算。

“了见，我相信你可以应付。”

共通生活早就让游作把了见的想法摸的一清二楚，但凡只要是游作为了他要做出什么让步的事情，他都不会同意。所以游作不会将【我为了你如何】这个想法传达给了见，而是转身靠近他。

他们之间只隔了一个吻的距离，藤木游作抚上鸿上了见的侧脸，暖和的手指摩挲过了他有些凉的耳廓，接着用手掌捧住他的脸，然后看着他的眼睛。

“是我想和你待在一起，我想陪着你，让我陪着你吧，了见。”

少年人的眼睛在黑夜中亮得像是极寒地区才会出现的奇迹，极光那般迷人又让人心醉的绿眼睛让他看得恍了神，难得回过神来红了耳朵的成年人放弃似的轻咳了两声，然后抓住他的手指放到唇边亲吻。

“后天你无论如何都得回学校。”

“所以........明天就拜托你了，游作。”

游作会在闹铃响起来之前就醒过来，不过这也是和鸿上了见同居之后逐渐有的习惯。他们昨天睡觉之前了见只是把手搭在他的后背，但现在是直接把游作整个都抱在怀里，圈在他后腰的手箍得很紧但力道一点都不大，不会勒到游作也不会让他有难受的感觉。估计是在睡梦中睡衣扣子被蹭开了大半，成年人胸口那块古铜色的皮肤袒露在外面，胸膛因为平缓的呼吸还微微的上下起伏着，那部分厚实又有韧性的肌肉几乎是贴在游作的脸颊附近，导致他一醒过来就直接撞了上去。

游作吞咽了一下没有继续欣赏，好在鸿上了见没有醒。他今天也不需要早起去学校，于是游作伸手拿过自己放在枕头下的终端，并在闹铃响起之前关掉了它。尽管游作把自己的动作尽量放得很轻，但习惯了浅眠的了见还是醒了过来，不过Alpha大抵上还是在修复精神上的疲劳所以只是半睁着眼，没有完全清醒。蒙了一层水雾的蓝眼睛没有焦点的看着游作的方向，然后他伸手碰了碰游作的脸颊又挪过来亲了一下，接着吻了吻他的嘴唇，最后才闭上眼睛继续睡了过去。

刚才的举动让了见松开了手，现在倒是没抱着他了，要离开被窝也很容易。游作小心的把他的手放回被子中然后又拉了上去盖好，他悄无声息的走回到之前自己睡的那间卧室里接着拉开被锁好的抽屉，抽屉的最深处有一个盒子，里面装着的是标记之后被他合理没收走的抑制剂，好在数量并没有减少。

游作曾经思考过究竟放在家里的什么地方才合适，最后才选择了这个地方，因为即便房子属于鸿上了见个人他也一直保持着对藤木游作的尊重，从来都把他当成平等的另一个个体看待，没有越过线。

鸿上了见是坦白过自己需要打抑制剂度过发情期，他有自己的坚持。而游作也看过好几次他拆走包装然后往血管里注射抑制剂的场景，藤木游作从来都没有在意过鸿上了见是Alpha这个事实，相反，他看着在发情期时和自己本能对抗到冷汗浸湿衬衣的了见会觉得心脏抽疼到喘不过气，即使游作和他保持最低限度的肢体接触也只能让了见不去破坏家里的东西，每次帮鸿上了见擦干手心和后颈的冷汗时他都非常难受，粘湿又阴冷的汗水让了见原本干燥温暖的手掌变得冰凉，他一点都不喜欢这个温度和这个样子的鸿上了见。

这样的情况还是持续了一段时间，如果不是他实在忍不下去的强行告白，恐怕了见还是会选择打抑制剂，或者是寻找除了标记他之外的任何方法。

藤木游作没有在意过被标记之后的事情，他想的也只是毕业以后找一份编程方面的工作，没什么社交圈子更无所谓学校里的人看他的眼光。毕竟未成年人被标记也不是什么新鲜的事情，更何况这还是他自己自愿的，既然鸿上了见已经回应了告白那为什么不能标记他。

鸿上了见听完话以后只是摇了摇头。

“游作，即便你自己不那么认为，我也可以肯定你比我所见过的任何一个人都要优秀。我希望你能拥有自己想要的人生，你可以追寻你的梦想，而现在你要做的仅仅只是选择想要去的大学。”

鸿上了见握着他的手，认真的看着他的眼睛继续说道：

“但这不意味着我们要分开，游作。你说过想和我一起抓住崭新的未来，那么我也是一样的。你再多为自己认真的想一想，同样我不会再将自己划出去，所以这一次你只需要考虑自己的事情，无论你选择哪一条路我都会陪你。”

藤木游作低头沉默了好一会儿，鸿上了见知道他在思考，也会给他足够的时间。等游作再次抬起头时那双明亮的眼睛里多了一点不确定的犹豫。

“....会津若松市离这里远吗？”

游作曾经有想过去什么地方，但是那并不是他主要关心的事情，他的重心一直都是鸿上了见，学校的专业这件事很快就被他抛在了脑后。

但成年人握住他的手告诉他，他们在一起不需要游作牺牲什么，成为伴侣互相陪伴是为了让他们变得更好，他也不想让游作放弃任何东西。

他们之间的约定是在游作成年之前都只维持咬痕标记，即便游作还是有所不满，鸿上了见的态度很也很坚决。而为了避免高中生再做一些让他心脏跳停的大胆举动了见也不得不和游作好好的谈了一下这个问题，在保证成年以后一切由游作决定高中生才悻悻地答应了，之后又讨了几个吻才罢休。

但确实也因为鸿上了见的克制所以游作没有被其他因素影响，其他Alpha的信息素他也不怎么敏感，不如说是完全不在意。没有人问过游作的性别，但盖在他身上的那股属于鸿上了见的信息素的味道让游作将错就错的避免了更多不必要的麻烦，而能够揍翻alpha的身手也导致没人会招惹他。

鸿上了见醒过来时藤木游作就在他旁边，穿着睡衣在翻看他想要考取的那所大学的计算机课本。从高中生专注的神情来看他似乎没有发现自己已经醒了，了见没有发出声音，静静的看了会儿游作的侧脸，他从未对游作能否考起大学这一件事担忧过，他相信只要游作想，无论哪所大学都可以考上。

唯一的前提是这是否是游作想要的，又是否是他自己的选择。

昨天被了见丢到床下的终端在关机之后因为电量不足还是发出了电量告急的声音，游作把书放在膝盖上再弯腰捡起掉在地上的终端，连上不远处的充电器以后屏幕上显示着的三四个才拨出去就被掐断的通话记录引起了他的注意。但正如鸿上了见尊重他一样，他也从来不过问了见的个人隐私，只是——这三四个号码的联系人都是藤木游作，既然是和他有关的事情，那么游作自然有权利知道。

“…解释一下？”

游作没有侧过头去看了见，共同生活带来的习惯让他在察觉到了见的呼吸改变的时候就知道他已经醒了，而亮起来的终端界面也被举到了鸿上了见面前。

“…你还在上课。”

被无意间戳穿的鸿上了见也没有隐瞒也没有移开自己的视线，只是将自己的理由如实告知他。游作听到这个理由以后并没有感到惊讶，连表情都没怎么变化，他把放在膝盖上的书本合上放到了一边，然后把双臂撑在鸿上了见两侧，再俯身抵住他的额头。

鸿上了见会在他生病或者出什么事的时候第一时间守在他身边，但是成年人对自己的事情反而不那么关心，到不是故意逞强，只是任何事情他都会在深思熟虑以后才会做出行动，并会先一步准备好应对的方式，看起来似乎对任何突发事件都运筹帷幄。

这一次的突发事件确实是在鸿上了见的意料之外，他没有任何准备，但游作做的远比他想象得还要好，甚至让还鸿上了见难得的任性了一回，不再将一切都放在自己肩膀上承担。

“我知道。所以——再稍微、更多的依赖我一点吧，你是人类又不是工作机器，我很乐意帮你分担任何事情。”

“.....那先谢谢了，需要我支付酬劳吗？”

鸿上了见往前凑了凑，他们只要再进一步就可以吻到对方。

“先把早安吻付给我。”

语句的尾音消失在了两个人交叠的唇齿之间。

END


End file.
